Two Claws to the Heart
by Angelington
Summary: Logan returns to Laura only to find that she's terribly fearful of losing him all over again and an adventure unfolds
1. Chapter 1

Logan watched as the dark haired girl across the clearing sat by the water, staring out, not looking up, not speaking….very much shrinking back into the shell of a child he'd first met a couple weeks ago.

The Wolverine felt his heart wrench some at the memory, that a girl of so few words could have stolen his heart while his back was turned—while he was on his guard against it to top it all off. Laura. His…daughter.

Logan blinked quickly, turning his head away and quietly slipping from the woods, his chest trembling a little as the vivid memories came flooding back.

The chase. Blood. Blood….everywhere. And he couldn't fight it, couldn't hold it off…

And then Laura had been there, she'd been kneeling beside him and crying, shedding tears for him…and whispered a word Logan had never heard before in his life, yet had silently wished one day he would. But up until this point thought it was too late.

Daddy…

There was a desperate plea to her voice, through the tears streaming down her cheeks. Logan could sense the words even though all she kept doing was quietly begging daddy…daddy.

"Daddy, don't leave me. I only just found you. You can't go so soon. I love you…stay with me."

Logan paused in his walking, his fingers gripping the rough bark of a tree and feeling something choke him. He'd relived the moment time and time again since coming back from the grave. And every time it just about crushed him.

And he'd wanted nothing more than to run and hold her tightly forever and ever…

But Laura had changed…and the reunion had not been what Logan had hoped or expected.

She didn't ignore him. But she avoided him. Barely speaking to him, barely acknowledging he was there.

And it pained him.

The Wolverine briefly moved his blue eyes back over his shoulder to the little clearing in the woods, where Laura sat by the water, hugging her knees. She knew he was here yet she pretended she did not.

And all Logan could think was * **why** *? What had changed to cause her to slip back? Now, finally, he was sure he had the answer. Yet every time he moved to speak to her she would move away.

Blowing out a long sigh, Logan turned back and headed down the grass toward her for another try.

He settled down on the bank beside her, glancing over and finding her dark eyes staring straight ahead. "I know why you're angry with me." He murmured quietly.

"I'm not angry with you." Laura insisted rather shortly, still not looking at him.

"Yeah? Well how come you've been avoiding me like I've got something catching?" Logan waited for a reply, which he didn't get. She merely pulled her pink sunglasses off her forehead and put them over her eyes.

"That's what I thought." Logan moved his gaze away, slowly getting up and moving away for the second time. Halfway up the bank he paused and looked back. "I'm here for you, you know that, Laura?" he didn't wait for a reply that would never come.

It was her choice if she chose to speak to him about it…but Logan didn't want to push her. Especially when he himself found it difficult to explain himself to others. He hated it most of the time, to be frank.

No. He would want till Laura came to him…even if she never did. He would still love her, still protect her with every fibre in his being.

Late that night, Logan got woken from his restless sleep by soft footsteps. He sat up quickly, knowing who it was already.

In the faint light, the dark haired girl stood in the doorway, staring at him.

His first thought was that he'd woken her up with another one of his nightmares.

But then he realised that wasn't it.

Not quite.

"You had a dream." It wasn't a question.

Laura nodded, but she didn't go over to him. "I have them every night."

"About people hurting you?"

"No." she blinked at him. "About you."

Logan was silent for a long moment, before he pushed the covers back slowly, as if he was afraid she'd dart off. "About me?"

She nodded again.

"What happened?"

"You were dying. I couldn't stop it…." She swallowed, looking conflicted, her eyes darting to his chest as if afraid she'd see red blood pumping out, spreading across his white singlet.

Logan quietly beckoned her over, and this time she didn't walk away. She stood in front of him, blinking hard to keep the moisture at bay. Almost hesitantly, she reached one hand out and pressed it to his chest. And Logan felt his heart skip a beat.

"Remember when you told me that bad things happen to people you care about?" she whispered to him. He nodded. "I have that curse."

And even though Logan knew this was what had been troubling her, he couldn't help but shake his head a little too hard. "Laura, no. Listen to me." He grasped the small hand pressed to his chest and waited till she moved her teary eyes to his face. "Listen—"

"No!" she snapped, sniffing, the tears pouring hard and fast now. "Because you will tell me I don't and I do! I couldn't stop Gabriela from dying! And…and…" her voice was breaking. "I couldn't stop you."

"Laura—"

"What if you get killed again? What if—"

Logan gently but firmly, moved both hands to her face, shushing her. "Laura. I have told you about my nightmares. That I have to live everyday, every second, remembering those people—good and bad. What happened to Gabriela was not your fault and nor was my death. Don't choose to blame yourself. Don't choose…to be like me."

"But I could have done something!"

"You did. You did everything you could." Logan very gently swiped a lock of dark hair from her eyes. "You don't have to be cursed. So don't let yourself be."

Laura sniffed again, the tears still running down her nose before she flashed her arms out and wrapped them around his neck tightly, curling her fingers in his hair, burying her face into his shoulder and giving a few muffled sobs. And Logan held her tightly, closing his eyes and gently pressing his cheek to her soft hair as he held her trembling figure.

She couldn't ask him not to leave her again, but Logan knew she wanted to. She couldn't tell him how much she missed him, because words wouldn't suffice.

But very softly, amidst the stifled weeping, he heard her whisper a word that made his chest tremble.

"Daddy…"


	2. Chapter 2

A dark haired girl trudged through the forest, slipping on the muddy, wet ground and wiping her sodden hair from her face as the heavens poured down upon her. She reached a hand up, dragging her sleeve across her eyes and further smearing the dirt and tears across her cheeks.

Up ahead her friends ran, seeking shelter. She was getting left behind. But she didn't care. She wanted to be alone just for a few moments…away from their attempts at comforting her. They didn't understand. They didn't understand that she would rather be alone, that she wasn't coming with them because she necessarily wanted to anymore. But because she had to see them to safety. For...his sake.

A tiny whimper slipped past her trembling lips and she blinked hard, gazing up quickly to see how far ahead the other children were.

She had desperately tried to be strong and brave. She had cried, and then she had pushed past it. She was fine. She was f-f…fine.

Or so she thought.

But now, amidst the pouring rain and crackle of thunder, as every step took her further away from him….the tears returned. A steady stream. And no matter how many times she wiped them away, every time she thought of him they came back, with hiccupping sobs of despair that he was gone. All too soon.

Laura unfolded the bundle in her arms, pressing her nose to the bloodied fabric with slash marks and bullet holes, desperately trying to smell him through the stench of blood. He was there…somewhere.

However she couldn't find him. And to Laura it was like he was slipping away even further. She pressed her face fiercely to the formerly-white singlet, sniffing and desperately trying to muffle her sobs. Her fingers turned white as she tightly clutched two dog tags, wondering…why they had to take him away.

And amidst all the pain and bitter loss, she felt a fierce anger building up inside her. Slowly, but steadily. That the bad men that had hurt her, had taken away her daddy so soon.

The memory was too fresh and raw for Laura to handle.

She lashed out at the tree beside her with a cry of anger, hot tears blinding her vision, her chest heaving as she tore at the bark before pulling away and dashing through the trees, leaving razor sharp cuts in the bark until she skidded into a clearing, only stopping because she could barely breathe, she was so choked.

Raising her face to the sky, she blinked against the rain coming down and cried in anguish. "Bring him back! BRING HIM BACK!"

And then she collapsed to the earth, her face pressed to her arms as the sobs wracked her small frame.

She just…wanted him back.

Was that too hard to ask?

"Laura."

Laura kept crying.

"Laura, wake up."

The dark haired girl blinked, quickly lifting her head and finding she wasn't in a clearing in the woods. She wiped her face once more, blinking to clear her vision. "Daddy?"

"You had another nightmare." Logan was sitting on the side of her bed in the faint light. He was very much alive.

Laura couldn't help but feel a massive relief, that made her give a final, catching sob. She kicked the covers back and threw her arms around his neck. "You're okay…"

"Yeah…I'm okay." Logan curled his fingers into her dark hair, wondering how many more times she'd have the same sort of dream. How much longer would the memories haunt her? He carefully shifted onto his back, keeping her against him as he pulled the blankets over them both.

Outside in the forest far away, a train went by.

Laura bolted upright.

"It's just a train."

She glanced at him doubtfully, but trusted him enough to settled back down against him, her cheek pressed over his heart. "I don't want them coming back."

"They won't hurt you again." Logan promised in a tone that almost sounded like a threating growl.

"What about you?" she tilted her head back some.

"They won't take me away from you again either. Stop worrying—get some sleep." Logan tucked her head back against him.

Laura swallowed some. "But…that's when they come."

"I'll scare them away." Logan murmured quietly, watching as she relaxed and closed her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

In the early hours of the morning, Laura got woken up by rustling. Blinking, she quickly sat up, finding Logan pulling a work shirt over his singlet.

Without speaking to him, she hopped off the bed and grabbed her shoes from the corner of the room.

"You're staying here."

She glanced up, finding her daddy looked…tense. Had a bad dream upset him? One thing was for sure, she wasn't letting him leave without her! "I'm coming." She insisted firmly.

"No you're not." Logan grabbed a pair of keys off the hook. "Stay here and wait for me to come back." The door clanged shut behind him and Laura watched from the window as he settled down on the motorcycle. She wanted to go with him, but she could tell by his tone and body language that she had better not. Something was wrong.

She bit her lip, her dark eyes never leaving his figure as the engine revved and the bike took off through the woods toward the main road. "Stay safe." She whispered quietly, pressing her face against the cold glass and waiting for him to return.

It was at the point where Laura was considering following his trail, when in the faint distance her ears picked up the sound of the old, half broken motorbike she had found off the side of the train tracks. She'd insisted Logan keep it, of course. And he'd been reluctant, only agreeing because it was useful when they needed to get to the main road.

Laura pulled away from the window as they got close to the house, running to open the door and freezing.

Logan wasn't alone. He was gently holding something—someone in his arms. Laura didn't get a proper look until her daddy brushed past her and went inside, gently laying the person on his bed.

It was a women. She looked sick…or badly injured. There were puncture wounds on her temples and probably on other parts of her body. There were blood soaking through the shirt Logan had given her. Her eyes were closed, but she shifted uncomfortably, further tousling her long, red hair. But despite everything, Laura thought she was sadly beautiful.

She moved her gaze from the woman's face to Logan, who had gotten a bottle of beer and was washing away the blood and clearing the wounds as gently as possible. It made the woman flinch.

"Easy there, Jeanie." He murmured quietly, lifting his blue eyes to her face. Laura saw a…softness in their depths that made her confused.

"Where did she come from?" she asked quietly.

"Pierce had her." Logan murmured back, not looking up. "I thought she had died years ago with all the other mutants…" He gently laid a warm cloth on her forehead, smoothing back a few strands of red hair from her pain-stricken face.

Laura watched for a moment or two more, before she stepped back and left the room, coming back with one of her comic books. "Is this her?" she pointed to one picture.

Logan moved his eyes to it, and was quiet for a long moment. "That's her."

"She's a telepath. Likes Charles?"

"Yeah…like Chuck." Logan quieted, and Laura could tell he was thinking. She wanted to ask more questions, how he'd found her and what Pierce had been doing to her, but she kept quiet.

"Is she going to need a doctor?"

"We can't take her to one. Pierce won't be happy I broke her out. She'll be very valuable to him." Logan sighed, getting up and shifting through their things for what little first aid supplies they had left. It was times like this he wished he could take her pain on himself.

Laura wondered if they meant they'd had to be on the run again, but she didn't ask. She quietly slipped out to go collect some more fresh water from the nearby stream and give them some space.

She also needed to digest this new event—sharing her daddy. She wasn't sure if she liked this idea or not. And going out into the forest would be just the thing to help her think.

Logan knew it would be a shock for Laura for this to suddenly happen. She was still sensitive to losing him again and probably would be for a while. She would be scared of something coming between them—and may not understand that Jean would never do that.

Silently, Logan knew Jean would help Laura greatly and be a good friend to her. If Laura would accept her. But Laura needed to think and comprehend what all this would mean first—on her own.

So he let her go into the woods to do just that, staying with Jean and silently treating her wounds.

It had been a shock to him to get woken early that morning to Jean speaking to him. It was faint, so faint…all she'd been able to say was where she was and give a final, weak plea for him to come.

And for Logan there was no other option. By the looks of it he'd rescued her just in the nick of time. He could only guess what they'd been doing to her, and it was far from pretty.

It made his blood boil, and he had to take a deep breath and try to calm down before he lashed out at something.

He stood up and went to take a drink.

"Logan…"

He spun around at the hoarse whisper, finding Jean's eyes open and blinking. Within a second he was at her side again. "I'm right here, Jeanie. Right here." He took her hand.

She turned her head to look at him and the sight made his heart ache…with the wounds on her face and the obvious pain in her eyes. "Logan?" she sounded like she was going to cry. "You came…" she lifted a feeble hand and softly touched her fingers to his face.

"Of course I came. Nothing could keep me away."


	4. Chapter 4

When Jean slipped back into a fretful sleep, Logan stayed with her, his thumb quietly stroking over her pale hand.

He wasn't sure how much to tell her now, and how much to leave for her to figure out once she was stronger.

And what about Laura?

He knew she deserved to know more too. That…Pierce would be after them again. They'd probably have to pack up and leave and she'd be frightened he would be killed again.

Although, knowing his daughter…she probably already knew what all this meant.

Logan moved his gaze to the window, unable to spot her small figure in the trees. She was still out, probably sitting by the stream.

He cast a final glance at Jean before scribbling a note in case she woke up and slipping out.

He found her quite easily, sitting on the bank just like he'd predicted. He settled down beside her, glancing over, still wondering what to say…how to say it when she trusted him. And he felt like he'd broken that trust. But he couldn't let Jeanie die…

"It's okay." Laura's quiet voice broke his thoughts and he blinked.

"What?"

"I'm okay. I'm not angry you saved her."

Logan stared at her for a long moment, but knew she wasn't lying. "You do realise…what will probably happen because of it."

She nodded, moving her dark gaze back to the water. "But…she needs your help."

'So do you…' Logan thought quietly, lifting one hand and absently running it through her shadowy hair. She wriggled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder till he wrapped one arm around her.

There was a long, stretched out silence.

"I'm glad you came back." Laura whispered very faintly, almost to herself.

Logan was glad too. Very glad.

He only hoped he wouldn't have to leave her again so soon.

Laura opened her eyes, listening to the soft voices across the hall in Logan's room that had woken her from her sleep. She could hear him talking with her, very quietly, gently.

He was tender with her. Like he was tender with Laura herself but in a…different way.

She slipped from her bed, quietly creeping too the doorway and crouching down.

Logan's door was open halfway, a warm orange glow coming from the lamp. She watched.

"Pierce will be after us." Logan was sitting on the edge of her bed, his hands running over his knuckles, eyes down on the floor.

"I'm sorry…." Jean swallowed. "I shouldn't have asked you—"

"It's not your fault, Jeanie. And if it was just me I wouldn't be worried." Logan's eyes lifted briefly to his doorway and Laura quickly darted back before he could spot her.

"The girl?" Jean asked quietly.

Logan nodded. He hadn't told her much. She was still asleep when he and Laura had returned from the forest. "She's been through a lifetime of hurt already. She doesn't need this." An almost frustrating growl sounded in the back of his throat.

Jean laid her hand on his arm very gently, softly, calming the inner beast. Logan visibly relaxed after a moment. "She's like you."

Logan gave a grunt that sounded almost like a chuckle. "Chuck said the same thing."

"You don't want to believe it." Jean knew. She understood.

"No. Because no one deserves what hell I've been through. Especially not her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the lovely comments, following and faves! It means so much to me and has encouraged me to keep writing this story. I am going away for a couple days and so there will not be any updates for a short period of time. Don't freak out! I will be back. I do have a couple other X-men/Wolverine fanfictions on here so feel free to read those instead and I will see you all shortly.**

Laura woke up the next morning and lay quiet for a few moments, recalling yesterday's events and the conversation she'd listened to last night. She'd gone to bed shortly after Logan's heart wrenching words, pulling the blankets over her ears and trying to drown out the noise.

There was a time when she had thought he didn't care, that he hated her. Her longing for a father making her bitter because after everything, he refused to go with her and her friends.

But then he had come back, saved them saved…her.

And instead of bad things happening to the people he loved, it had happened to him.

Laura had watched her father die that day. Her new father, the father she had desperately wanted and dreamed about and hoped about.

She had watched his life's blood pour onto the ground and fought back the tears as they filled her eyes. "Daddy…" she whispered, the words slipping out without her even thinking. This was her father. Her daddy. Her daddy she loved…but she only really just realised then how much.

She sat up, pulling back the curtain to gaze out into the misty forest. She knew he loved her now, that he worried about her like she worried about him. He was there for her…and she wouldn't let him leave ever again. Never.

She rubbed her knuckles at the thought, before hopping from her bed and padding down the hall to the kitchen, suspecting to see him sitting at the table with a beer, waiting for her. They usually went to catch a trout for breakfast.

But he wasn't there.

But then, things were not normal at the moment. There was that red-haired woman.

Laura's dark eyes flashed to the door at the end of the hall, recalling her familiarity with her father. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She had told Logan it was fine, she wasn't angry. But that didn't mean she wasn't jealous, or uncertain, or scared this woman would take her away.

Logan was…very fond of her, after all. Laura knew that much.

She went back down the hall and knocked on his door, softly opening it.

Her daddy wasn't in there either.

But sleeping in his bed was the red-head, shifting uncomfortably and face far from peaceful. She was still in pain.

But Laura could hardly care about that. She bounded over, nudging this woman until she woke up. "Where is he?"

It took Jean a moment to register this young girl—who she hadn't seen close up until now—dark eyes fiery and demanding where 'he' was. "Logan went out." She reached out a trembling hand and pulled a note from the bedside table, showing it to the girl. "A couple hours ago."

Laura snatched it, scanning her eyes over it quickly before dropping it.

Jean caught her hand just before she could run out. "He said you have to stay here."

Laura flashed her an angry look. "He doesn't go out without me."

Jean blinked, giving her a sympathetic look. "I know you're worried about him but—"

"You don't understand." Laura snapped, jerking her hand free and fleeing the room. The front door to the cabin slammed closed and Jean heard her footsteps racing into the forest.

She sighed, very slowly getting up and limping to the front door.

It took her awhile to get there, but she found the dark-haired girl in the forest.

Laura had desperately tried to track him, but lost the trail. She was sitting by the lake, slicing her arm over and over again and watching as the skin healed almost instantly, breathing heavily.

"Laura?" Jean paused a few feet away, watching her sadly. She reminded him…of a broken man she'd met once a long time ago. The young girl didn't reply—but she didn't run away so Jean quietly came over, slowly settling down on the grass. She cast Laura a hesitant look, reaching a hand over to stop her cutting herself.

Laura flinched and jerked, and Jean half expected two claws to slice her. But Laura retracted them, wrapping her arms around herself instead and hugging her knees.

"It's…true. I don't understand how you feel." Jean murmured after a long moment. "But, I know what it's like to worry about losing someone you care about. I don't think he would have left without you, if he didn't have a good reason. He's just trying to protect you."

"I can look after myself." Laura muttered under her breath, her nose pressed into her jeans.

"I know." Jean gave a faint, sad smile. "But he still wants to protect you. Just like you want to go with him to make sure he's safe."

Laura blinked, surprised, glancing up and meeting Jean's soft gaze questioningly.

"I found out." Jean explained briefly, turning her head to the view of the lake instead. She was glad she was getting stronger, but so much sorrowful news came to her now her powers were returning. "You must have missed him terribly."

Laura nodded very slowly, moving her arms from the defensive posture she had and at Jean carefully. The red haired woman looked sad, like she knew what it was like to miss someone. Like she'd missed Logan too.

"Did you miss him?" she asked suddenly.

Jean shook herself from her stupor. "I always miss him." Her voice was quiet, sadly stained with painful memories. "He used to go away quite a lot, would take off on his motorcycle early in the morning without a goodbye half the time. I never knew when he was going, if he would come back and when…" she went quiet for a moment. "I rang him once…before I got taken away. I had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen and I wanted him there. Needed him there. But he sounded busy…I felt guilty. That I was bothering him. I thought perhaps it was just my imagination. I should have known better." She closed her eyes a moment. "It wasn't."

Laura very quietly moved closer to Jean, almost comfortingly. She was so close now she could see the bloodied marks on her temples, the bruises and cuts. "You're safe now."

Jean opened her eyes, a little startled to find the hostile girl so close and looking at her understandingly. "It's okay if I stay, then?" she asked quietly, a tiny smile curling the edges of her lips.

Laura hesitated, thinking very hard about it before she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan wasn't sure why he felt so depressed.

He should be happy; he had Laura, and now Jean.

But he couldn't shake off the deep sinister feeling that seemed to hang over his head, causing him to always be sniffing the air, his senses acute, ready for trouble.

He was expecting it.

He had, after all…rather ruined Pierce's plans and taken one of his prize 'items'.

It made Logan angry just to think about what they'd done, and the condition he'd found Jean in. So weak, blood everywhere, puncture wounds in her temples and other areas from their experiments on her and attemps to control her.

He shook himself and shook his fingers to try and relax, snapping his gaze from the trees surrounding him and telling himself if he walked into the cabin feeling like this both the girls would pick it up immediately.

Yet it was rather suspicious that Pierce hadn't even attempted—as far as Logan knew—to pursue him. Like he was waiting for something. Biding his time.

For what?

He wasn't sure if he wanted to figure it out. If he wanted to know.

He quickened his pace, deciding it was best if he stopped lingering in the forest being suspicious and got back to both his girls. Jean still desperately needed him even if she was healing she was still so weak, and Laura…Laura needed him on many levels.

He hoped he wouldn't regret leaving her without telling her he was going out.

The last time that had happened he'd come home to find everything torn to pieces-

That train of thought got cut off as a blood curling cry rang through the forest.

Logan ran.

The cabin door was wide open, he could hear cries of pain inside.

Logan dumped his items on the porch and burst inside.

The sight was enough to make his blood run cold.

There was blood on the floor, on the walls, sprayed everywhere. Scuff marks, long gashes and slashes on pieces of furniture.

And then there was Jean. She was lying on the carpet in the longue, blood gushing from her wounds that had reopened.

Laura crouched beside her, blood on her knuckles.

Logan brushed past her, going to Jean only to have her whimper and desperately try to drag herself away.

"Jeanie! Jeanie, don't." She was making it worse. What was wrong with her? Why was she afraid…of him? His gaze snapped to Laura. "Talk to me."

"He came." Laura murmured very quietly, her dark eyes glittering. "I think he was looking for you.

Logan didn't ask who. He didn't wanted the memories….but they flooded back anyway.

Trying to blink them away he bent down and picked up Jean as gently but firmly as possible. She tried to protest but he cradled her carefully, murmuring quietly. "I didn't do it, Jeanie….It wasn't me." He carried her to the washroom down the hall, setting her in the tub and having Laura run warm water while he held her, gently washing away the grit and blood and trying to stop them from bleeding further.

And then he laid her in his bed with the new clothes he'd bought that morning, telling Laura to keep watch as he did what he could to mend the cabin.

It was hours later that he sat on the porch and the memories, the feelings all crashed over him once more. He was unable to hold them off.

He blinked and shut his eyes, supressing the growl that wanted to rise in his throat, the urge to tear into the forest and find that monster.

Jean. He had to think of Jean.

And normally the thought would calm him but not today. Today it just enraged him. That the people he loved were constantly in danger because of him. That they'd never be left alone never have peace because of him. That the…monster, the creature that had killed him weeks ago had hunted his family while he was absent and nearly killed Jean.

If it wasn't for Laura….

He opened his eyes and swallowed at the thought, casting a glance behind him at the house before getting up and going to find her.

She was still sitting with Jean, stroking her red hair. Her hands were still bloodied, as were her clothes.

"Why don't you go wash up?" he suggested quietly, moving over to stand beside her.

Laura stayed there for a long moment, just watching Jean shift and moan in her unsettled sleep. "Why didn't he kill us?" she whispered finally, moving her eyes to look at her father.

"You weren't the one he wanted to kill." Logan murmured back, reaching a hand up and gently running it through her dark hair.

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her nose against him.

Logan kept his stroking, watching Jean. He used to wish he could wake up from these nightmares….but it had been a long time since he thought such things. This was real. Real, living hell.

"I don't want you to die again." A weak, tear-filled voice cried against him and he glanced down, finding Laura shaking, her fingers clutching onto his belt.

Logan very carefully took her hands off him and knelt down instead so their eyes were level. There was a desperation in her teary face, a look he remembered…very clearly.

'I'm so, so sorry, kid.' he couldn't manage the words, because he knew she didn't want an apology. She wanted to be his daughter. She wanted him to be her father.

He gently placed both hands on the side of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead and feeling a terrible ache in his heart. "Go wash up." He let go, and watched as Laura sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, moving away and slowly trailing to the washroom.

What could he tell her?

Yes, he was better, stronger then when he had died. But he wasn't invincible. Especially not to the monster that had killed him once. But he would fight. He would fight to his last breath to save his girls.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was just starting to rise, during the dark night to pale blue with streaks of blood orange.

Logan sat with Jean—he'd been there the entire night—watching as the faint glow spread across the room and lit up her fiery red hair. She looked very beautiful, even if she was restless and uncomfortable in her sleep.

She was doing better…but it left him torn. They wouldn't have gotten so hurt if he had been there. Yet, it was a god-send that he'd stocked up the rather empty first aid kit.

He lightly brushed a hand against her hair, knowing something would have to be done.

In fact, he'd already made a decision, and he didn't think either of them would like it.

Jean shifted, the sun hitting her face and making her flinch. Her eyes opened and Logan watched as they flashed with horror for a moment and tensed. Then she recognised that it was him and swallowed, putting her head back on the pillow. "Was he gone?" she whispered quietly, reaching her fingers up to feel the fresh bruises on her face.

"Yeah he was gone." Logan felt the frustration come back, even though the fight would have been long drawn out. "I wasn't even able to track him."

"Perhaps that's for the best." Jean murmured, watching him carefully.

"I don't need you worrying, too." He replied in an unnatural gruff tone, folding his arms and returning her hard stare. "Laura stresses enough."

Jean was quiet for a moment, knowing why he snapped a little with her. "You're sending us away." It wasn't a question, she knew. Especially when he didn't reply, and just turned his head to look out the window. "Why, Logan?"

"Because you two don't need to get in the middle of my problems." Logan pulled away when she reached out to him, standing up instead. It was devastating to him, too. Especially when he knew just because he was sending them away and going to face his battles didn't mean they would end. Most likely far from it.

"Logan…" she sounded desperate.

"Tomorrow morning." He was desperate himself, not to choke up at the thought. "I'll go tell Laura."

And then he walked out, leaving Jean biting her lip and gazing after him.

"You can't do that." Laura gazed up at him, dark eyes glittering, fists clenched like she was about to lash out at him.

"Laura, listen to me—"

"No!" she spun away, but before she could run Logan had grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards him and getting down to her level, holding her tightly as she struggled to get free. "Let go!"

" **Listen!"** Logan insisted, wondering if she knew how much this broke his heart. "Laura, please."

She stopped fighting, standing as still as possible though her tiny figure trembled as she met his gaze with teary eyes. "You promised…"

"I know what I said." Logan swallowed. "And if it wasn't for Jean I'd take you with me, I swear. But I need you to look after her."

Laura was shaking her head, trying to pull away again. "Why? Why can't she look after herself?"

"Because she's not like us." Logan grabbed onto her jacket more tightly. "She's weak, it will take her awhile to heal properly even when her powers come back. "

Laura bit her lip, sniffing back tears and gazing at him for a long moment. "I don't want you to."

"I know." Logan softened, releasing his grip. "I don't like it either."

He got to his feet and offered his hand, before the two of them went down the hill to the lake for a trout.

The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence and preparation until late that evening. Laura had sat with Jean, desperate to stay with Logan for as much time that was left. She'd fallen asleep with her head in his lap.

"She's so much like you." Jean whispered to him, watching as she slept.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Logan asked dryly, a half smile tugging at his lips.  
"Depends how you look at it." Jean replied quietly.

Logan was silent for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how.  
"You don't need to apologise." Jean insisted, looking up at him. "Things are…hard at the moment."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Logan shook his head, meeting her gaze. He wished she didn't have to go through this, that it would stop, that they could settle and be happy for once…

"Someday." She whispered.

"Would you want to?"

Jean shifted some, tucking her head against his side instead of on the pillow. "I've wanted it for a long time."

Logan tensed some, then sighed. "With Summers…"

"No." Jean answered very abruptly, causing Logan to flinch and look at her quickly. "Not…for a long time. A long, long time."

Logan wanted to ask exactly * **how** * long, but he knew Jean would tell him if she wanted. He gently set one hand on her head, stroking her soft hair again. "I missed you." He murmured after a long moment. Jean didn't reply, and he thought she was asleep, until she trembled and stifled a tiny sob, wrapping one arm around him. "I missed you too and now…now you're going away again."

Logan carefully shifted himself onto his back, tucking Laura against one side and letting Jean snuggle against the other. He pressed his nose to her hair comfortingly, breathing in her sweet scent. He almost cracked a joke that if Laura was so much like him there shouldn't be a problem, but he didn't…feel like teasing right now. And he didn't know what words to say that would comfort her.

The next morning was very sombre. Logan finished packing their supplies and giving directions to Laura as to where he wanted them to go. "There's a place in the mountains across the border…where you wanted to go. Find your friends. You'll be safe there." He hesitated, watching as her eyes filled with tears. She had been so desperate to go find her friends to begin with…and now she was desperate not to. To stay with him. "Remember what I've told you." He murmured quietly, straightening up.

But in that second Laura had flashed her arms around his neck and was hugging him tightly, pressing her nose to his shoulder and swallowing her tears.

"Laura…"

"Daddy." She gulped and then let go, sliding to the ground.

Jean was next, and Logan wasn't sure if he could deal with this pain. She brushed one hand against his face, telling him to be safe with trembling lips.

"I'm not worried about me." Logan murmured, feeling his heart ache as she hugged him with all the strength left in her, letting him inhale her scent one more time to savour.

"Logan…"

"Go." He let go and stepped back, watching as Laura hopped onto his bike, waiting for Jean to climb behind her before the engine revved to life.

Logan stood outside for a long time, long after the bike had disappeared into the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I have every intention to keep writing so thanks so much for all the follows and faves! If you have any ideas of possible scenes, please please please do message me about them! I have some myself and am pretty sure where this story is heading, but it is always great to get inspiration-especially from the people who like your story.**

 **I'm really excited with where this is going. Especially as it was only tended to be one or two chapters.**

 **Sorry for such a short one today...I'll make up for it with the next one! Especially if you give me some ideas. ;)**

Logan knew it had been the best decision—but that didn't stop it from being incredibly hard. It seemed to be the story of his life.

He had been through a lot of pain—some of it he didn't even remember properly, it came in brief flashes…flashbacks of his past. Yet nothing had hurt more than losing and giving up the people he cared about most. And they…they were gone. Besides Laura and Jean. He didn't want his two girls to be added onto the list. Them, and possibly…another individual.

In fact, this said person was the main reason, the big push, that made Logan decide to send them away for safety.

At first he had questioned himself, but there was no denying his senses…and no doubt what their visitor earlier had smelled too.

He only hoped he would be able to return to them soon…and that they would stay safe. He didn't want any more of this, didn't need it either—he'd had enough for a thousand lifetimes. Yet it was a constant battle, every day. Did he find trouble or did trouble find him?

Either way, it happened. Mercilessly.

He shouldn't complain this time, however, not after breaking into a Weapon X facility and stealing one of their prize 'specimens' that they'd tortured, attempting to control her and suck everything out of her very being. He'd wondered why they hadn't chased them down straight away, and tried to take Jean back. Now he knew.

And he wasn't giving them the satisfaction of waiting until the 'right moment' before pouncing. No. They would pay for everything they'd done to him and more importantly—to Laura and Jean.

…

The corridor was dark, besides the flashing red lights. However it only made the place more eerie.

Men in black slunk with backs pressed against the walls, guns frantically turning to and fro as the alarm screamed at them.

There was an intruder.

One that could have broken in silent and swift as the devil and left before you could so much as blink an eye.

But instead all hell was let loose.

If you could smell fear, the stench would have been overwhelming.

These men had been trained for such moments, yet no training could have possibly prepared them for this.

Without warning the lights went off, the men in the office played with switches frantically to turn them on as the panicked screams of the men in the hall filled the air—and then they were gone.

The lights came on again.

Blood everywhere, splattered on the walls and ceiling along with claw marks.

Men lying on the floor in pools of sticky scarlet, their faces masked with utter terror. Dead.

….

Donald Pierce had not been there that day. He came to find over half his men dead, and one of their best specimens taken.

The blood, the dead bodies, the claw markings were enough to explain everything.

The Wolverine was no longer dead. He had survived. Somehow, some way, he was back.

Although…this left a lingering question.

How much of him, was back?

Had he returned to peak physical condition? Or was he still weak? Still broken? Still utterly vulnerable?

Many questions swirled through his mind, questions that needed answers. However he would be patient, he would * **not** * in fact, chase after Logan and Jean. Not, straight away. He would wait, and bide his time.

Good things come to those who wait.

However, there was nothing to stop him from say….sending someone to check on them.

Much had happened since that fateful day when the famous Wolverine had been killed along with their prize project-X-24. Much work had been done…and if Logan was back, Pierce was happy for him to come say hello.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had long faded behind the tops of the trees when the motorbike was parked to the side.

Two women sat tucked among the roots of two great elm trees, a small fire glowing in the centre of their small camp. Laura watched as it crackled, sending sparks flying into the dark air. It would have been peaceful, would have been so calming and made her so happy…if it wasn't for one thing. Her dark eyes moved over to Jean, who's red hair glowed like flames in the faint light with the reflection of the fire. She had her gaze down, her hair swept about her face as she hugged her knees.

Laura knew she had been crying…even though she was trying to hide it. It was hard not to…with what had happened. It was finally sinking in now, in the still night air, what had really happened. That Logan had sent them away…so he could fight. Broken his promise to Laura to save her from harm, and to keep Jean safe.

Laura knew this much. But she couldn't help but sense that there was something more to her father's actions, she just couldn't pinpoint what…

"He would have liked this." Jean's tear-choked voice murmured finally, she wiped her eyes with her hand. "He always liked…going out into nature. Especially when he needed a break, some space…"

Laura stared through the flames at the other side of the camp, imaging Logan sitting there with a cigar, blowing smoke into the still night air. Except…he wouldn't. Not with Jean so upset. She reached for her backpack, unzipping it and pulling out a fluffy pink blanket covered in rearing white unicorns. She got up and walked the few steps between her and Jean, settling down beside the pretty woman and offering the blanket.

Jean blinked, glancing up and gingerly taking it, pressing her nose into it and almost instantly giving a tiny sob. "It…it smells…like him."

Laura nodded quietly, cuddling up close to her side comfortingly. "It was a present." She murmured.

Jean gave a wobbly smile, closing her eyes briefly and savouring his scent. "He's wonderful like that." She spoke as if she was recalling memories of long ago.

Laura hesitated a moment, wrapping her arms around her knees, wanting to ask a question but not sure how.

"You can ask." Jean promised gently, looking over at her expectantly.

"Or, you could just figure it out." Laura offered frankly, returning her gaze, causing Jean to give a small, half laugh.

"Yes…but I try not to do it that often. People must be able to express themselves." Jean sighed softly. "Something which…funnily enough…I find rather hard."

"Have you told him…how you feel?" Laura asked quietly.

Jean flinched, moving her gaze away and staring at the dying flames. "It's not an easy thing to do."

Laura crossed her arms, staring at Jean as if she expected a better response. Or, no excuses at all. Jean bit her lip, shaking her head. "Don't give me that look…everything is so complicated. You don't know the whole story."

"I don't need to." Laura insisted flatly.

Jean looked a mixture of embarrassed and flustered. "You're just like him, you know."

Laura did know. She'd heard it quite a lot. "So, tell me."

"Tell you, what?"

"How you feel about him."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Jean sighed, brushing the hair away from her face, but when she glanced back at Laura she found the girl still staring at her expectantly. "Laura…"

"It's not fair if you don't tell him." She insisted.

"If you know, he knows." Jean folded her arms defensively.

Laura sighed, reaching over and grasping her backpack before curling up on the ground with her head against it. That wasn't the point she was trying to make, but if Jean didn't want to admit how she felt, Laura couldn't do anything about it. She could only speak from experience…that only when it was really too late, had she finally been able to tell her daddy. And at that point words couldn't suffice.

Laura wanted Logan to come back. Very desperately. She wanted to hold onto that hope and dream that they could have a happy life after this. But the world was dark and dangerous, and while her daddy would fight to the death, sometimes death won.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another short chapter, guys, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been updating as much. I promise the story is and will continue! At the moment it's just piecing things together. Many exciting things to come.**

Laura opened her eyes the next morning, finding Jean fast asleep, her face pressed to the fluffy pink blanket. The small girl quietly got up and made a fire, getting out some of their rations and leaving them where Jean could see.

Casting the red-head a quick glance, she tied her jacket around her waist and walked across the camp into the woods.

A thick fog had rolled in during the night, shrouding the forest eerily. It was just what Laura needed—a walk. A chance to think…to remember the events that had happened. Events…that made her care so much for a person she'd only known for a week. They had trusted each other then—even if sometimes they didn't want to admit it. They…hadn't wanted to admit a lot of things. Until it had been almost too late.

Laura's dark eyes moved to the tree her hand was resting on, following the trunk up above the mist to the sky.

Sknit.

Laura's claws dug into the bark and she steadily climbed up, only stopping when she reached the top. Her gaze travelled along the stretch of forest, to the horizon. She closed her eyes, letting the cold, crisp morning breeze wash over her face and bring with it many scents.

But Laura was looking for more than the smell of earth and trees and rain, the creatures of the woods...

It came. The ever so faint trace.

She held her breath, closing her eyes and drinking it in.

"Daddy…"

And all too soon, it was gone.

She opened her eyes, blinking past the moisture that had welled up in them.

She'd dreamed last night. The same dream, his death…the blood on her hands. His blood. That she'd killed him, it was her fault. She'd broken her promise to Charles.

Why did he trust her to look after Jean? She hadn't even been able to look after him…

Laura dragged her sleeve across her eyes, slowly leaning her back against the thick branch behind her as the wind blew the leaves.

One landed on her jacket.

It was a maple leaf.

Laura sniffed, gently picking it up and turning her head over her shoulder to the edge of the trees and the mountains on the horizon.

She had to take Jean to the mountains, to safety. She would keep her safe.

And then she would go find Logan, and make sure he came back to be with them. For always.

Laura let go of the leaf and let the breeze carry it, slowly making her way down to the ground. She understood now…her daddy's decisions and choices. Why he hadn't wanted to come with her and the other children. Why he hadn't wanted to care for her.

Bad things happened to people they cared about.


	11. Chapter 11

Donald Pierce was fixing a busted screw in his arm, silently cursing the protect that had rather…gone unexpected and caused him to have the metal extended up to his shoulder. It was a normal day at the 'office' you could say…however everyone was on edge all the same. Waiting expectantly. Perhaps nervously.

Donald himself wasn't nervous in the least. Not one bit. In fact he was rather angst in anticipation of the arrival of their expected visitor.

He finished fixing the screw and tested his arm, glancing up as he heard a commotion outside.

Not enough to be their guest, surely…

He got up to look, pulling back the blind and whistling quietly between his teeth.

Speak of the devil.

He pulled on his jacket and went outside.

Logan stood outside the perimeter fence of the Weapon X facility, leaning against a tree, seemingly unconcerned with the armed men watching him, inching closer to the fence nervously, cautiously.

He watched them from the corner of his eye, occasionally popping a claw and polishing it with a cloth, halting most men in their tracks and causing them to exchange uneasy glances.

It was far from the arrival they had expected and it set them on edge.

"What do you suggest we do?" someone asked Donald quietly, who was watching Logan and very aware of what the Wolverine wanted. Or, the possibilities of what he wanted…

"He's playing with you. Just ignore him—or pretend to. Keep an eye on him but don't make it obvious at all." Donald cast Logan's figure a final glance before heading back inside.

Logan was biding his time…messing with them. Like a cat with a mouse.

Donald was trying very hard not to feel like the mouse.

However as night fell the men reported that the Wolverine was still out there, sitting underneath the tree now seemingly dozing.

Donald had to rebuke them sharply for being all jittery.

"He hasn't done anything yet…that's what worries me. He's planning something."

"Of course he's planning something. We bloody sent X-25 to track down Project Grey. He knows what we did to her, he's hoping to wipe us all out." Donald crossed his arms, standing inside the watching Logan through the blinds.

"What should we do?"

Donald was silent. He hadn't planned for this at all and he had a feeling no matter what they did it would be playing into Logan's hands. He stood at the window for a good ten minutes thinking before he pulled away. "I want twenty men armed and ready. I'm going to speak to him."

"He'll slaughter us all!"

"No he won't. I'm going to offer him a deal." Donald smiled, his gold tooth glinting in the faint light.

…

"Logan." Donald halted in front of the fence, gesturing for his men to stay a few paces back. "I've come to bargain with you."

The Wolverine lifted his head, eyes narrowed before he stood up, taking his good time to drift over. "What makes you think I'm gonna waste my time listening to you when I could already be through that fence and have all your men down."

"Because, you haven't done it yet." Donald folded his arms behind his back. "And we both know why."

"You know nothing."

"Oh, but I do. You see, X-25 came back with some interesting news after finding your hideout. Ah, you know what I mean. Good. And so because you don't want any harm coming to the said subject…you haven't killed anyone yet. And you won't, because even though you came back from the dead, you're not…how do I put this? The same shining Wolverine we all know and love." Donald was silent for a moment. "You know this, don't you? That it's still poisoning you. That you're still weak. So, I am here to offer you a deal. We can fix this, make you the way you were…"

"You aren't getting my family." Logan growled instantly.

"You didn't let me finish." Donald gave a curt smile. "All we are asking for is a little cooperation. Some help…and in exchange, we'll help you in return. And let you go."

There was a long silence in which Donald patiently waited. His plan was fool-proof, in his mind. That Logan would take the bait because he was so desperate, having no idea what would really happen.

And Logan took up that silence to let Donald think that…because Pierce had no idea that the Wolverine had a plan of his own.

"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

"Laura?"

Jean watched as the dark haired girl stood at the edge of their campsite, backpack in her hand. She'd frozen, the wind blowing into her face and ruffling her hair. What had she scented?

"Laura." Jean moved over and touched Wolverine's daughter, causing her to flinch and jerk away after flashing Jean a split second glance. But with her pink sunglasses on and her expressionless face, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking….

Impossible for a normal human being.

But Jean didn't want to admit that her powers were still incredibly weak. She hadn't felt herself…not for a long time. It was worrying her…that they were so vulnerable. Yes, she had Laura…but Laura was just a little girl, no matter her powers or who her father just so happened to be. Jean personally felt like she needed to have the responsibility of looking after both of them. Yet, she couldn't. And she didn't know why.

She should have healed by now—or at least mostly be there.

Why couldn't she just be like Logan for god's sake?!

Laura burst into a run, causing Jean to blink quickly and snap from her thoughts as the girl took off into the trees. "Laura!" Where was she going? "Laura!"

The dark haired girl raced through the trees, faster and faster as the scent carried on the breeze only got stronger and filled her nose. "Daddy!"

She could see him through the trees! He had come back for them! They didn't need to worry anymore…

Laura suddenly halted as the broad, rugged figure in the trees stepped from the shadows, eyes dark. Six claws slid from between his knuckles.

This wasn't her daddy.

Laura swallowed the fearful lump that formed in her throat and spun around, slinging the backpack around her shoulders and tearing back through the trees to find Jean. She nearly smacked into the red-head coming to find her. "Run!" she pushed Jean in the other direction, back toward the motor back. "Run!"

Jean didn't ask why, or glance over her shoulder. She ran, letting Laura take up the rear. The young girl's eyes darted around them in the forest as they skidded into the campsite. Jean darted over to their supplies only to have Laura shove her in the direction of the bike. "No time."

She pushed Jean toward the front of the motorbike and hopped on the back, yelling something in Spanish rather frantically.

Jean was positive it meant she needed to hurry up.

The engine revved and the bike flew forward and through the forest. It was then that Jean opened her mouth to ask * **why** * exactly did they leave their supplies behind and * **what** * were they running from.

The question didn't make it past her lips.

Through the trees behind them burst a familiar figure. One that normally…brought much comfort. But not this one…not this time.

Jean quickly turned back around to look where they were going, trying to stifle the fear, the reminder of what had happened in that cabin. That this time, there was no Logan to save them.

"Oh god…" she whispered under her breath, pushing the bike to it's limit, having to weave in between the trees and having too many close calls for comfort. They couldn't keep this up…he was only getting faster and more furious.

It then that Laura made a decision. One that…she'd already made before in the maple tree. She was going to protect Jean, like her daddy would. Because he wasn't here.

She turned to look at Jean, catching the pretty woman's eye in the side mirror of the bike and placed the backpack on her shoulders before the woman could protest. "Keep going."

Laura turned back around on the bike and pulled her feet up till she was in a crouch.

One.

Two.

Three.

With a cry she jumped, claws out, into the face of their pursuer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jean?"

Logan walked through the vast, white space. "Jeanie, where are you?"

She was supposed to be here…why wasn't she here?

"Logan…" A faint whisper.

He glanced up, and around, turning, searching for her. "Jeanie?"

"Logan…"

"Jean, I'm here." He had come back to her, they could be together, nothing would part them again… "Jeanie?"

Something wasn't right.

Logan stretched his senses, feeling each muscle, each fibre in his being strain.

A scream pierced through the air, making him flinch and slap his hands over his ears. "Jean! Jeanie what's wrong?!"

"Logan!" It was desperate now, a desperate scream, full of pain and anguish before it died to a faint whisper once more. "Logan, come back…come back to me…"

And then it gone.

"I'm coming, Jeanie."

Outside in a still, peaceful forest, the birds got interrupted during their chirping and quickly took flight as down below, a clawed hand burst through a pile of stones marked with an X.

…

"We have the subject ready." The voice on the intercom buzzed through where Donald Pierce was sitting with his guest. They both exchanged glances.

"I hope you understand how important it is that this succeeds…"

"I understand completely. As long as you provide me with what was promised."

Donald gave him a rather greasy looking smile. "Trust me, I'm not like those other double-crossers you dealt with. The healing factor will be administered to you once we are confident we have succeeded." They both got up and left the room.

Logan was surprisingly calm as he lay on the table, strapped in with restraints that were all too familiar, squinting against the horrendously bright lights shining down onto his face. He turned his head as Donald approached with men in white coats and someone else.

"Good to see you so calm, Logan. It really will make this procedure much easier. I trust you have already been briefed with that?"

Logan nodded rather stiffly, still eyeing up the guy next to Pierce.

"Ah, this is Aldo Ferro. He will be the one doing most of the procedure."

Logan ran his eyes over the cyborg, his expression unreadable.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you, Wolverine." Ferro spoke with a gravelly voice.

Logan grunted and shifted to be a bit more comfortable on the table. "Save your pretty words for after you've been inside my head."

Donald forced a laugh before tapping Ferro and moving away while the men in coats got to work filling syringes and doing the final prepping.

"I trust you know what you're doing." Donald whispered, his face emotionless as they watched Logan lie calmly while several needles were injected into his skin.

"It's a simple procedure on my part…you just have to hope that your drugs do their job after I'm finished."

Donald looked like he was going to say something, but got interrupted as someone ran up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"We've lost contact with X-24."

Donald turned to the men in white coats. "Start the procedure, I'll be just a moment."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in ages! I was very intimidated by this chapter and let it get the better of me! (it took an hour and a half to write okay) I hope you enjoy it!**

"So…what you are telling me is that you let a highly expensive project just run into the woods and get lost?" Donald glanced up at the men beside the desk, his voice very quiet. The calm before the storm.

One of the men was brave enough to speak up. "As you well know there is a tracking device installed…"

"Yes, I know." Donald interrupted. "What I don't understand…is how this bloody happened! Do you know, how long we worked on X-25? How much time, and money, and materials went into this project?! And you just let him run away and get lost!"

"We don't know he's lost…" someone pointed out.

Donald threw him a glance that said he wasn't interested in that man's opinion. "So he's gone and gotten himself killed has he? May I remind you men, who the subject was chasing? A sick and injured project Phoenix, and X-23. Restore contact with X-25. Go out there and search for him all the way to hell if you have to!" he straightened himself and cleared his throat. "I have some business to attend to." And with that, he left the room.

…..

The corridor was long and winding, with many doors. It would be very easy to get lost. Aldo Ferro took a moment to gain his bearings.

He would be a fool if he didn't admit he was slightly intimidated by this prospect after Logan's brief comment…warning…whatever you call it before Aldo Ferro had entered his head. And just his look. He'd given the cyborg this * **look** *.

"Can I help you?"

The telepath jumped, spinning around and finding himself face to face with a blue fuzzy, yellow-eyed demon creature wearing a suit and holding a large platter with some form of drink and a champagne glass.

"Can I help you?" the creature repeated.

"Who are you?" Aldo asked rather sceptically and a little warily.

"My name is Kurt. I am Mr. Logan's butler." The blue man flicked his tail in a relaxed calm manner. "Is there something I can help you with?"

The cyborg took a moment to consider how ridiculous this was. And he'd been already * **nervous** * to visit Logan's head. A guy who literally had a butler in his * **own head** *. "You know, I'm looking for some old files related to this." Aldo pulled an old black and white photograph of Logan.

"The war files? This way please." Kurt headed down the long hall, platter still balanced on his hand, and the telepath followed, his nerves gone. He was finding this incredibly amusing.

Each door was different. Some were barred shut, some locked, some had inscriptions of pictures on them…

Aldo couldn't see the end of the hall, it was too long, and got dark at the end. But occasionally he saw the flicker of something that reminded him of a flame. When he turned to look at it properly it was always gone. But it was following them…he was pretty sure of it.

They reached what Aldo supposed was the correct door as the weird blue creature unlocked it, opening it ajar and then turning back to the cyborg. "If you should need anything else, just ring the bell." He pointed to a silver bell which seemed to appear out of nowhere, and hung on the side of the door.

"Great…thanks." Aldo muttered under his breath, watching as the fuzzy demon turned and headed back up the hallway before disappearing around the corner with a final flick of his blue tail. "Now to get down to business…"

He pushed open the door further and stepped inside.

…..

Donald watched from the side-lines, pacing, his robotic fingers stroking his chin and nervous raking through his blonde hair. It was quiet, so quiet…if it wasn't for the doctors in white coats talking quietly once in a while as they monitored Logan with the drugs to boost his immune system and medicine to counteract the adamantium poisoning along with other things. This wasn't the part Donald was worried about—it was worked successfully with X-25. It was the telepathic part. The part where Aldo Ferro dragged from the depths an image, a memory, of the old Wolverine. They'd chosen the war specifically, when Logan was young and in peak condition.

Donald rubbed his hands together, his gaze set on Logan's figure lying on the table quietly, calmly. He wished Ferro would hurry up—

Suddenly the silence exploded into frantic beeping from the monitors and doctors shouting and running around. Logan started twitching. More drugs were injected.

"It's working." Donald whispered under his breath, a sickening smile curving his lips. He looked like the cat who had just caught the mouse as Logan started doing more than just twitching. He flexed against the restraints, a snarl twisted his mouth, his breath coming heavy.

The men in white coats tightened the restraints and braced themselves as an animalistic cry exploded from the patient's mouth.

"Easy men! No doubt it's painful." Donald hardly seemed considered. He was getting more and more excited with each passing moment, with each agonising reaction Logan gave. "We won't have to wait much longer…"

One of the men down below called out progress, flinching with each lashing moment Logan attempted on the table.

50 percent.

60

70

90 percent

"Almost there." Donald's eyes were gleaming.

"ninety nine percent!"

But just as the doctor made the exciting cry something changed dramatically on the table.

Logan's eyes opened and went dark. Dark as the abyss. Hell itself was about to be unleased.

"He's woken up!"

"No, the patient is stable!"

"What's going on?!" Donald's voice rang out but no one answered.

…

Aldo Ferro had found something interesting…

A door, hidden in the shadows of a very dark passageway. There was a drawing on the front, done by a child with crayons….a woman and a man holding hands with a little girl, a large love heart encircling them. So sweet….so innocent…it was basically calling to him.

He reached for the knob.

"I wouldn't do that."

He jumped again at a different voice, turning to see who it could possibly be this time.

A woman. With long read, flowing hair that billowed about her like a live flame. She blinked at him, her face grave. "I wouldn't do that if I was you…"

"Of course you wouldn't." the telepath turned away from the door marching over to her. "And I'll tell you why. Because you are just a memory, a figment of Logan's imagination…"

She met his gaze with an unreadable expression, unmoving except for her wafting hair. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

"Well you're not me." Aldo snapped, turning away. Something buried away in the shadows being kept guard…he was going in. "Because I'm not an illusion." He put his hand on the knob and for a fraction of a second hesitated before he flung it open. Darkness. Nothingness.

He snorted with slight disgust, trying not to show his surprise as he stepped in, gazing around. "What's in here anyway?"

Deep in the belly of the darkness, a growl echoed.

Snikt

The telepathic cyborg squinted to see in the blackness.

He spotted the figure, claws glinting in the shadows.

He turned, catching the eye of the red-head woman standing outside the doorway, reaching for her, for help, his mouth opened with a silent scream.

He didn't make it two steps.

….

Back in the Weapon X facility, Aldo Ferro's body slumped to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Donald Pierce was running for his life.

The man who was normally so good at keeping his cool was utterly terrified.

He didn't dare look over his shoulder. He kept running. Breath coming in short gasps, his eyes fixed on the gate exiting the Weapon X facility.

The warning bells and flashing lights were both deafening and blinding.

What the hell had happened back there?

He didn't know. He hadn't really had time to process it.

Now he leapt at the wire fence, scrabbling to climb up the wire netting, not caring about cutting himself.

Beside him were three more men, all desperate, all scared. Scared wasn't even the right word…there was no word to describe it.

Donald swallowed and blinked, everything was going foggy…

No. He couldn't lose focus! Keep going. Or else he'd end up like the men back inside…dead, slaughtered before a scream could erupt from their mouths.

….

He'd stood there on the balcony as Aldo Ferro's body slumped to the floor, the men were in a bustle, then someone declared him dead.

Dead? Dead?!

"How?!"

Donald ran down the stairs, demanding to check for himself.

No one looked behind them, no one paid attention to the patient on the table.

Until it was smashed into pieces.

A low, blood-chilling snarl came from behind.

One man spun to look, eyes widening and mouth open to warn but the words never came from his mouth.

Donald was frozen, watching scarlet, sticky blood drip from shining claws to the floor. His eyes slowly travelled up to meet the Wolverine' gaze. Dark, blood thirsty.

His lips quivered, his hands started to shake. Then he managed to snap free, backing up hastily toward the stairs. "Someone shoot him! This is a Code 9! CODE 9!"

The sirens sounded, gates slammed shut, lights flashed.

He ran up the stairs to the men in the office, bursting through the doors. "Someone tell me how he broke free of adamantium restraints?!"

The men at the desk were pale, eyes unable to move from the scene below. No matter how gruesome. Blood flew and splattered across the glass window.

Donald flinched.

"The table…sir…it wasn't…"

"It wasn't adamantium." Donald's voice was low, almost shaking. With anger or fear…maybe both. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

He turned his gaze to the scene below, knuckles white as they gripped the desk.

A body was flung across the room, bodies lay strewn on the slick floor, ragdolls with white coats.

None of their weapons were working. He was healing. Fast.

Donald swore under his breath. "We're all gonna die."

…..

They made it over the gate and ran through the trees, Donald could hear his heart pounding and pulse roaring.

Keep running. Don't look back.

A shadow in the corner of his eye. One of the men was dragged into the darkness, his scream cut off.

Keep running. Don't look back!

Donald put on a burst of speed. A man behind him stumbles over a tree root. A terrified cry. Blood splattered.

Keep running…don't look back!

Just two. Two of them left.

Donald blinked, sweat dripping down his face.

Adamantium restraints and table…was it really that hard?!

His eyes darted to the bushes and trees around them.

It had gone quiet. Too quiet. Where had Aaron gone?

He slowed, heart pounding, hardly able to breathe. His fingers shakily moved to his belt were the gun was kept.

His eyes scanned the shadows. A small breeze ruffled the leaves and branches but other than that, not a sound.

He swallowed and turned—

He staggered back, grabbing his gun and pointing it at the figure crouched in the shadows, eyes gleaming.

"l-Logan…" His mouth was quivering. "Hey…we can work this out, right? Y-you know we were only t-trying to…h-help." He started to back up faster. "Must be nice…h-having your healing factor back…" his back hit the rough bark of a tree.

Donald Pierce's body slumped to the ground.


	16. Chapter 16

The feral creature stared out past the tree line, hiding in the shadows and shifting uneasily. His nose twitched, scenting the air for the stench of men. He strained his ears, eyes darting around.

His senses told him it was safe.

He moved out of the trees slowly, still sniffing, senses straining for any sign of human life.

Quietly, silently, he padded down the rocky bank, crouching at the edge of the swirling river and bending down to drink, eyes still searching warily while doing so.

He lifted his head suddenly when a splash occurred further down the canal.

Silently he stalked downstream, halting at the edge and moving back so his reflection wasn't in the stiller water. For a moment he hesitated. Then with expert killing skills his hand flashed out and three claws speared the large trout.

"Albert!" A voice called.

The creature glanced up quickly, sniffing before he climbed up the bank, fish in hand. He spotted the owner of the voice inside of the trees and ran over. "Jean. Found water. Fish!" He proudly held up the trout.

"Good Albert." Jean Grey patted him on the head briefly. "Give it here." She held out her hand.

He snarled, pulling it closer to his chest but was quickly smacked on the nose.

"Give it."

With a reluctant grumble, he handed it over, rubbing his nose. "Hungry."

"I know. You catch some more…and maybe find Laura while you're at it. She's run off again." Jean cast a longing glance around them, as if hoping the young girl would spring out from behind the bank or the trees.

Albert returned to the river to do as he was told, and Jean collected some fresh water while keeping an eye on him. He gave her…a strange feeling. She wasn't sure if she really had words to explain. And it wasn't just because their dearest 'Albert' had been—was—X-25. Weapon X's project sent to track them and drag them back to the facility.

Jean and Laura had decided quickly that killing him was going to be too much of a mission. So they'd taken a different plan of attack. One that had terrified Jean to start with considering her weakened powers and Laura was so young…but the girl was fierce as her father, and X-25—Albert—quickly submitted to his new 'alphas'.

He was more of a pet now than anything else…and Jean did feel sorry for him. He reminded her of Logan…of what Logan might have been—could have been—was…at one point. Except Logan had been far more savage.

And that was the other reason why Albert gave her an almost sickening feeling. Weapon X had done a wonderful job of mirroring their latest weapon to the man they idolised.

There were differences, but the resemblance was uncanny.

She missed Logan…very much. And having around someone so like him was painful. So alike…but so different.

Jean swallowed the lump forming in her throat, standing up and turning to glance at Albert.

He'd caught plenty more fish and was looking very pleased with himself as he ambled over with them in his arms. "Fish."

Jean felt a ghost of a smile curve at her lips, but her eyes were sad as she walked with him back to the trees, briefly turning her head to gaze up at the snowy mountains overlooking the forest. They were almost there…to the place Logan had told them to run.

'Logan…'

Bloody Logan. Everything reminded her of him. Especially out here in the wilderness…she knew he always felt more at home here than anywhere else.

"Jean?"

The red head turned back, noticing Albert was quite far ahead. "Coming, Albert."

…

It was late. The fire crackled. Deep in the forest, a wolf howled.

Albert sat a few meters from where Jean and Laura slept, curled up underneath the pink fluffy blanket with unicorns on it. He was watching them, protecting them.

His nose twitched, ears pricked as he listened to the wild dogs.

Quietly, he moved away, going down to the stream to drink. He couldn't settle, couldn't sleep. Something set him on edge tonight.

Far away, something was happening. Something terrible.

There was the faintest stench of blood in the breeze.

He licked his lips and returned to the campfire, brief panic setting in when he spotted Laura sleeping alone.

"Jean gone." He scented the air before bounding off, following her trail.

He caught up with her quickly, she wasn't walking that fast.

She turned quickly hearing him, and he caught the disappointment that flooded over her face when she saw it was just him.

He slowed, moving over quietly, blinking, smelling her tears before he saw her wet cheeks. Her sadness flooded off her in hot waves. "Jean sad…"

"Hey, Albert." She wiped her eyes, looking up at the large moon above the tree branches. "I'm just thinking."

Albert moved to stand next to her, following her gaze. He was silent for a long moment. "Why sad?" he glanced at her with his large brown eyes.

Jean swallowed hard, because she wanted his eyes to be blue. Because she wanted him to hold her tightly and promise he wasn't leaving again. Because she wanted him…to be Logan.

Tonight she had searched, stretching her powers to find him. She'd been too scared before.

And she'd found him, found what had happened. Weapon X had made some deal with him…they'd gone into his head…

She blinked quickly at the thought, shaking her head and briefly running her fingers through her red hair.

She didn't want to believe it. That Logan had gone savage again. Not her Logan! How could he have agreed to this?

"Jean miss someone. Albert find." He murmured quietly. "Tell Albert."

"You…you can't." she whispered quietly. "You can't find him. No one can. Not you, not Laura…not even me. He has to find himself this time."

Albert turned to gaze deeper into the forest as another wolf howled. "Logan."

Jean nodded stiffly, following his gaze with tear filled eyes.

Come back to me, Logan...


	17. Chapter 17

The dark-haired girl slunk through the trees and undergrowth, stealthy as a fox, senses peeled for any sign of life. She wasn't necessarily on the hunt, but if she happened to catch the scent of any prospects she wouldn't say no.

Laura briefly glanced over her shoulder, noticing that Jean's calls had stopped. She must have given up again. Laura knew she was frustrating the red-headed woman by always going off on her own now, but Laura knew Jean had Albert to protect her now. And frankly, Laura needed her own space. However much she liked Jean, and wanted to keep her safe and however much she liked Albert. Having him around also left a bad taste in Laura's mouth.

More like a longing, actually. For her father. And Laura felt closer to him out here in the woods, with the animals, the rushing water and wind rustling through the trees. This place…brought back a lot of memories.

Gunfire. Men in black. Children. They were all running.

Then she was surrounded. Claws came out.

Then a fierce cry. She turned…

Laura blinked, remembering the sight of seeing Logan burst into view, after she thought she wasn't going to see him again. After he'd told her that he wasn't coming.

The young girl bit her lip, pulling the pink sunglasses off her head and staring up at the tall trees.

He had come back. He'd saved her. He'd saved them all…with the cost of his life.

But then he'd come back again.

And Laura wanted to believe with all the fierceness in her small body, that he'd come back again, for the third time, but she…wasn't sure if she could.

Jean had been upset lately, and Laura had no doubt it was because of Logan. But they hadn't spoken about it.

Laura shook her head and reached to put her sunglasses in her backpack, then froze hearing running in the distance. She sniffed the air, spinning around.

Albert came into view shortly. He looked rather pleased with himself when he spotted her. "Laura. Jean sent to find."

Laura forced a half smile, knowing Jean would want her to come back so they could continue on their way to the mountains. But she couldn't hide the slight disappointment that the familiar scent had not been her father after all. Each time, she expected it to be him, each time her heart leapt, only to fall to her feet. It wasn't Albert's fault, he was created, as a killing machine. He couldn't help who he was.

She watched as he slashed a tree nearby with his claws, marking it. He did this quite frequently, as his way of protecting them.

"Come on." She beckoned for him to follow and started to walk in the direction back at camp. He didn't follow. "Albert!" Laura scolded in a firm voice, turning and then frowning when she realised something wasn't quite right. Albert was stock still, eyes fixed on the distance further into the trees. He was listening.

Laura went over to stand next to him, scenting the air. Her blood ran cold.

She glances up at Albert, as if hoping he'd have answers. But the feral creature had none. Only that it obviously made him anxious and very alert.

Laura swallowed the lump in her throat before giving a little tug on his shirt. "We need to go to Jean." She insisted, her voice steady.

He didn't even any acknowledgement of hearing her.

"Albert, come!"

He spun this time, and the two of them raced back to camp, where Jean was packing the remainder of their things onto the motorbike.

"There you two are." She folded her arms and looked very much like a scolding mother—sounded like one too. Laura probably would have smiled…if the situation had been different.

"We smelled something."

Jean's expression changed instantly and she cast her gaze to Albert who was again, fixated on the distance behind them, a growl was sounding back in his throat. "What's going on?"

Laura wished she had an answer. "Someone's coming. They smell like him." She followed Albert's gaze as the scent became stronger. It was following them. "They're coming."

There was a moment of silence, as it registered for Jean what was happening.

If they had created Albert—X-25—there had to be more. They'd sent another killing machine after them. They needed to run.

"We need to go." She insisted frantically, pushing Laura toward the bike. "Albert, we have to leave!"

Albert did move, but he ran in the exact opposite direction Jean wanted him to. He moved closer to the line of trees surrounding the area of their camp. Trees with slash marks on them. The territory border. He paced some, the growl still lingering in the back of his throat.

Laura's keen eyes spotted a shadow move behind the trees and bushes.

The shadow burst from behind the trees.

Albert's claws burst from his knuckles and a snarl curved at his mouth.

Laura and Jean, and time itself, seemed to stop in that moment as the figure came face to face with Albert. Another pair of claws glinted in the light, knuckles stained red, eyes dark and full of fury. They stared at each other, braced, looking like they would pounce at any given moment.

Jean felt like her heart would burst from her chest. A faint whisper made it past her lips, a whisper hardly audible to human ears, but Laura caught it.

"Logan…"


	18. Chapter 18

Laura could barely register what was happening. Her father was here. For once she had scented him on the air and it actually been him.

Yet the reunion was not what she expected.

Albert still stood on the territory line, claws out, a snarl curved at his mouth. Both him and her father were braced, Laura had no doubt in her mind that they would lash out at each other at any moment. And what would happen then?

She could only imagine. And it wasn't pretty.

Jean looked like she wanted to call out, and Laura quickly placed a hand on her, praying the red-head would not speak. For it would only be the flame igniting the dynamite.

The young girl's mind whirled quickly, but before either ferals could spring at each other's throats, a flock of birds burst from the trees.

Laura whipped around, and both Logan and Albert lifted their heads, briefly distracted with scenting the air. Listening.

Jean could hear nothing, and it frightened her. Because the three killing machines with her were alert to what was invisible to her in the forest.

Sticks cracking under foot. Branches rustling.

"Men." Albert's voice was a husky whisper, neither of the girls turned to look at him, they didn't dare.

"Bad men."

Jean bolted for the motorbike and Laura was after her in a flash. "Don't!" the dark-haired girl grabbed her just as the grenade hit the ground and blew the bike sky high. Laura didn't give Jean time to think about what could have happened, she shoved her in the opposite direction. "Run!" Then without waiting to see if Jean would listen, Laura spun to face the men she knew were coming, anger rising in her chest. For she knew these men. She knew them very well.

The men in black burst from the trees with cruel weapons. Laura lunged for them fearlessly. Blood splattered onto the tree trunks and spilled to the forest floor. Some of it was the attackers, and some belonged to her. If she noticed at all, she gave no inclination. Her anger, the memories of fighting side by side with Logan taking over her small frame.

'Logan.'

She swiped her deadly claws over the face of the man to her left, sending him collapsing to the ground. In the heat of the battle, she had momentarily forgotten…

She turned. Spotting Albert fighting behind her, dragging himself free of the spear they'd thrust into his skin and lunging with a fierce cry toward the men who'd shot him. They were scrambling, but it was too late. Claws slashed and blood sprayed and their cries were cut off.

But where was Logan?

Jean could barely breathe. She was running, weaving in between trees, running blind. Blind with panic.

When Laura had told her to run, she hadn't hesitated. Silently, she was yelling at herself for being such a coward. She should be out front with Laura, using her powers, helping! Not running away. She was better than this. Yet she knew the idea of fighting was useless, she was still too weak. They had…done something to her. Something wasn't right. Inside her. And it frightened her.

If Logan had been there she would have talked to him about it, told him her fears. He always knew what to say, knew what to do….At least, he had been. The Logan Jean knew was like that.

She panted, throwing a glance over her shoulder, trying to see if anyone was lurking in the shadows. Silence. She couldn't hear Laura or Albert. She wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Jean stopped, her lungs feeling like they would burst as she tried to catch her breath. She needed to calm down and *think*. She needed a plan…

A growl from the trees behind her snapped Jean's attention and she glanced up with fear in her eyes.

A shadow moved, claws glinting in the light. Logan was bathed in blood, blood that Jean knew wasn't his own. His eyes were still sparking with darkness.

She started to back up. Where was Laura and Albert?!

Logan paused briefly, his nose twitching, scenting the air.

Jean swallowed, forcing words from her mouth in a soft, singsong voice. "It's me, Logan. Jean? You remember me…It's just me. I'm not gonna hurt you…"

Another growl rumbled deep in his throat and Jean gave up on her nice, kind words. She ran for her life, supressing the tears that filled her eyes and wanted to blind her.

What had they done to him?!

This wasn't the Logan she knew; out of control like this…

She gasped for air and pushed herself forward hearing that he was catching up. Yet she could go no further in her condition. She could hear his hot breath behind her. Was this how it was going to end? After all he'd done for her?

She closed her eyes and shuddered, collapsing to the ground.

Logan raced past her, and angry cry bursting from his mouth.

Jean opened her eyes and glanced up with shock as she caught him lunging with claws extended as gunfire sounded.

For a moment she lay frozen, watching as the bullets hit his chest with a sickening thud. Yet one by one the men were slain, no matter what they threw toward him. Then she snapped herself from her stupor and quickly darted over to hide in the undergrowth.

One of the men threw some sort of canister and Jean quickly covered her face with her arms as the nasty gas polluted the air and more gunshots were fired.

Silence.

Jean slowly glanced up, her body trembling as she didn't dare move as the gas cleared. Logan got up off the ground, a furious snarl curving his mouth as he darted straight for the man who had thrown the supposedly killing item. His claws dug deep into the man's chest before his body was tossed into the air like a ragdoll. Jean looked away before it hit the ground.

Logan hadn't been chasing her. He'd scented those men…he knew they were there. And she should have known too! But she was too frightened, in too much panic to be sensible! They must have been faster her…they'd have known Laura had sent her in this direction. Why had she been so stupid?!

A man's cry got cut off and Jean trembled, only hoping and praying that Logan had truly snapped out of the beast inside him. That everything would be alright…because god knew she couldn't hide from him here.

It was quiet again, Jean heard his footsteps. She didn't look up, she held her breath, partly from the stench of blood bathing the forest and partly because…

"You okay, Jeanie?"

She jumped, turning quickly to spot him standing behind her, head cocked curiously. He seemed unscathed, though his chest heaved slightly. His claws retracted.

Jean met his gaze. It was as clear as the sky, and glistened with warmth.

"Logan!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, still trembling from the shock of it all. Because she was so positive he was going to kill her back there…

"You know I'd never hurt you." He murmured, holding her tight for a long moment.

Jean did know. She believed it now more than ever. And words couldn't express how glad she was he was back. Back to them, back to himself. Yet she held her tongue, knowing there were more important matters.

Logan also knew, for he pulled away and scented the air. "Laura needs some backup."

His claws popped and he threw her a glance. "You comin'?"


	19. Chapter 19

Logan could sense that something was wrong. He pushed himself faster, aware that Jean was behind him, and safe. She had tried to insist that she wanted to help, and the flame had returned to her eyes. Logan was very glad that her spirit had returned, no doubt she hadn't been this fiery since before she was captured…and him leaving wouldn't have helped. However he'd insisted that she not use her powers just yet. Her condition was one of his top priorities.

Yet so was Laura. And Logan knew she was in trouble.

He burst over the ridgeline, not needing to take in the scene. The fear stench was everywhere. Several men were up in the trees above, their guns being loaded with needles containing a fluid. Logan didn't like the smell of it. He leapt for the nearest tree, his claws digging into the bark as he hauled himself up one stab at a time, a growl sounding in his throat. One swipe and the gun was gone, two and the men slipped from the tree branches with his throat gashed open. Logan jumped to the ground, grasping the gun and sniffing the needle.

Poison. Adamantium poison.

He lunged for the next tree, taking out each shooter while Laura kept slicing below. She wasn't tiring, which seemed to frighten the men even more. The remaining men, anyway. Most of them were lying on the ground, eyes glazed over sightlessly, blood staining the ground beneath them. Two ran for their vehicle and took off through the woods, hoping for escape.

"Albert!" Laura called the feral, snapping his attention away from the man he'd backed up against a tree. "Go after them!" his gaze focused on the truck and he raced off, while Laura spun to face the outstanding men on the ground. They tried to trick her, to beat her speed, to anticipate. But she was far better at the game they were playing, and one by one they fell, and blood splashed against the grass until the clearing was quiet. She stood in the middle of the bodies, chest heaving, nose twitching from the reek of blood. She glanced up as Logan sent the final sniper flying from the tree, before returning to the ground.

Her gaze settled on him, brimming with pride and adoration that he was back. That he was healthy... She rushed over and jumped on him, briefly snugging her face into his warm chest and drinking in his scent. "You look good." She murmured quietly.

Jean had stayed back, but now she entered the blood-bathed clearing, a quivering smile on her lips as she watched the two. Was it just her own eyes brimming with tears, or did Logan have moisture in his eyes?

Suddenly he pulled away, nose twitching. "They're not all gone." His gaze snapped to the direction Albert had run after the truck. He shot Laura a split-second glance before the two of them raced after the vehicle's tracks.

Jean watched them leave with a hand to her mouth, briefly thinking that despite the situation…the father and daughter running off, moving as one…was quite beautiful. In a strange sense of the word.

It didn't take long to catch up…the truck had been totalled. Logan and Laura could smell the stench of burnt rubber and exhaust fumes way before they got there. The men were both dead, stabbed in the forehead with a pair of claws, the other lay sprawled on the ground, his gun beside him. Logan picked it up. It was empty. He turned to speak to Laura, but she'd disappeared.

Laura hadn't cared about the truck, but Albert's scent leading away from the scene... She followed it to the river, finding the feral creature lying on the bank, groaning and digging his claws into the ground.

"Albert!" she dropped beside him, a horrible sense of dávajú filling her stomach. He had one of their long spears in his chest. "Albert…?"

"Laura." He blinked, his pain-clouded eyes lightening up some seeing her. "Bad men…gone. Albert make sure."

Laura bit her lip. "Come on, Albert. Jean's waiting. We got to get you back." Why wasn't his healing factor getting rid of the pain? What was wrong?

"No, Laura." Albert shook his head very feebly, wincing and slicing his claws against the ground. "Albert…no come. Hurt." He slowly pushed something toward her, a handful of empty needles, and Laura blinked quickly as she understood. Poison. They'd overdosed him on adamantium poison.

"No." She snapped suddenly, throwing them away. He couldn't die! Not after Logan had gone….she couldn't lose Albert in the same way! This was her fault…she shouldn't have sent him after the truck…

"Laura…safe. Logan back…" Albert whispered feebly. "Everything…good. Not need…Albert."

Laura gulped, knowing she wanted Albert to come too…they'd find a way for him to fit in! Everything would be okay…he couldn't die. She couldn't let someone else die…she really was cursed. She blinked hard, knowing even if she dragged him back to Jean and Logan, he would suffer for a long time before either the wound, or the adamantium killed him. She blinked again, lifting her chin. She didn't want to do this…

"Laura…say goodbye to Albert." He glanced up at her, meeting her gaze. And agonising look on his face was too much. She had to do this…he'd done so much for them, the least she could do was let him go without any more pain.

She briefly stroked his head, swallowing her tears. "Thank you…" Someone touched her shoulder and she glanced up, meeting her daddy's gaze. "Go back to Jean, Laura."

She bit her lip, slowly getting up and giving Albert a final glance before she turned and ran as Logan's claws flashed at the edge of her vison.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Hey guys, this one is short and sweet! I'm planning for this to be the second to last chapter...for now! I have no doubt that there will be a part two to this fanfiction sometime in the-probably-near future so keep an eye out!)**

Jean flew into Logan's arms the second he appeared through the trees, biting her lip and finding it hard to hold back the tears. So much death and suffering….was it finally over? Could it be over? It was so horrible. And Albert…why? It wasn't fair. That now the three of them could live a happy life all because Albert had been the one to chase the truck, to take the brunt of it all. After only a couple days of knowing him…

She inhaled a shaky breath, cursing herself silently for being so emotional recently. She wasn't normally like this. Logan didn't seem to mind. He stood quietly, holding her close. Jean could feel his warm breath against her hair, it soothed her. "I was there, inside his head." She whispered faintly, her eyes filling with tears as Albert's memories flashed through her head once more. The truck, the men shooting him, blood spraying, a fierce rage at the men who had tried to hurt his friends.

"They were adamantium darts set out to poison him." Logan murmured quietly against her ear. "There wasn't anything to be done."

Jean tightly closed her eyes at the thought, pressing her nose into his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck more tightly. She could have lost Logan in the same way. It had happened before. Her body trembled. What if Weapon X came back with more? They'd never stop hunting them…they'd always be on the run…"I can't lose you too." She choked out the words, her voice filled with emotion. "Never." She pulled away some to look at him properly, remembering how he used to leave the mansion regularly, going off god-knows where without a word of when he was coming back. He was a loner from the beginning…wouldn't he always be? Or would he take Laura and run too? Her eyes flashed to the young girl nervously, she was standing away, staring into the forest, grieving. They were so much alike, father and daughter…what if Jean no longer had a place with them? Logan had never said—

"Jeanie." Logan lightly touched her cheek, snapping her attention back to him. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

"How can you say that?" She couldn't help but burst the words, a spark of anger flashing in the surface of her eyes. But underneath, the underlying fear and terror that to really be with him forever was too good to be true. Those sorts of things didn't happen to people like them. "You always leave! You like to be alone!"

"I did." Logan agreed, his voice still very low and soft. "Until I met you."

Jean searched his gaze as she understood, and she didn't have any words for him. That his leaving the mansion was because he thought it best. He truly loved her and to see her with Scott everyday dug into his chest like a knife... "Logan…"

"I'm not leaving, Jeanie. Not you, or Laura, or the kid."

She blinked, confusion clouding her eyes. "What...?"

"You don't think I sent you away for no good reason, did you?" Logan's eyes sparkled knowingly. What was he playing at?

"You said it was to keep us safe!" Jean insisted defensively.

"All three of you." Logan added, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Jean just stared at him in shock, not sure if she could comprehend what he was saying. If he was bluffing.

"Are we…are you…" she ran her fingers through her red hair, feeling numb. She blinked several more times, feeling hot tears fill her eyes at the precious thought. "A baby?" she asked in a faint whisper, her voice barely audible.

Logan nodded, kissing her forehead gently and wrapping his arms around her waist again. "Our baby."

"And you smelled it?" Jean's voice sounded incredulous. "But we only…once?"

A low chuckle sounded in Logan's chest and he smiled. "It only takes once, Jeanie."


	21. Chapter 21

Logan opened his eyes slowly, the rising sun slowly seeping underneath the curtains. It always took him a moment to recall everything.

They were in Canada, living in the Cascade Range, at peace. Jean, Laura, their kid…and him. His family. For the first time in what seemed like forever—they were safe and happy.

His gaze moved to Jean sleeping peacefully beside him, her red hair sprawled across the pillows and his gaze softened as it always did. He could lie here for hours, just watching her sleep…

For the first couple weeks while they settled into their new life in the mountains, he had. He'd sat up wide awake, beer in hand, sometimes patrolling the cabin. Surely this was too good to last…

And no doubt it was. But Logan had decided that it was better to enjoy the peacefulness, the sliver of happiness he had now while it lasted. Of course this didn't mean he wasn't searching for trouble—he always was. All three of them.

Jean's powers were almost back to full strength—much to his relief, and there was Laura too. And once the kid came along…

Logan's heart warmed at the idea yet he still marvelled that this had happened. That something he had wanted for a long time was his to enjoy. He pressed a kiss to Jean's forehead and quietly got up, knowing he was already late. Jean rolled over to hug his pillow, murmuring something in her sleep about it being an ungodly hour. A grin tugged at the corner of Logan's mouth as he dressed. She never did like waking up early. Especially now she was pregnant.

He tugged on his jacket and softly closed the bedroom door behind him, opening the fridge on his way out to the porch and sculling a beer on his way out. The doe and her fawn looked up from their grazing as he headed down the hill to the valley and the forest that stretched beyond. It was the little things sometimes, that meant so much…like a cold beer, and a view like this. He took a moment to pause and just enjoy the sight of the sun rising above the mountains behind them and the smells the cold air brought, feeling chills prickle down his spine. It still felt like a dream most of the time.

Reminding himself he was late, he spun around and tore down the hill, sending the two deer galloping off. The sharp, early morning wind stung his face and made him feel alive.

He slowed once he reached the edge of the forest, pausing to glance around the long grass. All was quiet. He slowly stalked forward, nostrils flaring. A fox scuffled away with its cubs, a grizzly bear bellowed far in the distance, the birds chirped. Everyone was home. He left a fresh slash of claw marks on a couple trees and then turned and continued through the forest, out to the stream, always looking, always smelling. Then in the silence, a bird called.

Logan spun quickly, but not before a figure leapt onto his back and tackled him to the ground. He spluttered as he got a mouthful of leaves, lashing back and meeting another pair of shiny claws as he leapt to his feet. The clash of metal echoed in the forest constantly, along with the scuffling of feet and the occasionally growl or grunt. But no blood was spilled.

And then, just as suddenly as it started, it was over. And the two stood quietly, catching their breath.

"Toadstools?" Logan asked dryly.

"I rolled in them." Laura insisted proudly, obviously very proud of herself. She was grinning. "So you wouldn't smell me."

"No, instead you just smell like a walking toadstool. Which as far as I know, don't live around here." Despite his rather unimpressed tone, Logan couldn't help but be rather proud of her. She was getting very good at this.

"I still got you." Laura reminded smugly, as if he didn't already know. "You didn't know I was here."

Logan gave her a rather exasperated look, retracting his claws. "A little birdy told me you were."

Laura giggled, and the happiness shinning in her eyes made Logan's heart soar. He'd been worried, when he told her about Jean being pregnant. He wasn't sure how Laura would react…

She'd needed to think about it, and talk some to him—privately. Which had worried Jean. But she'd come around to the idea, and Logan knew she'd be a fiercely protective older sister when the baby did come.

"Just admit that I'm better." She crossed her arms and gave him an expectant look.

"No way." Logan gave a teasing growl and lunged at her again, and once more they tousled on the ground. Laura managed to pin him briefly, and promptly sat on his chest, raising her eyebrows again. "Say it."

"Or what?" Logan demanded, knowing very well he could throw her off easily. Despite how advanced her moves were now—which was saying a lot compared to how good she'd been when he met her—he still had the advantage of being physically stronger.

Laura thought deeply for a long moment, then a cheeky smile spread across her mouth. She said nothing.

"Oh no." Logan groaned. "Not the beers…"

"Yes yes yes!" Laura laughed, giving a little bounce which made him grunt, considering she was still on his chest.

"Okay okay…" Logan relented, "You win."

"And?" Laura probed.

Logan hesitated, drawing it out until she was wriggling with anticipation. "You did good."

"Annnddd?"

"Look, kid. I'm not singing your praises…"

"I know where you keep the extra beers."

Geez. Where did this kid learn manipulate? "Rolling in the toadstools was a very good idea, you're attacks are better timed, you're anticipating better, and I didn't smell you until a few seconds before you jumped. Happy?"

"Si. Very happy." Laura gave him a wide grin and hopped off his chest, letting him get up.

"Good. Because you're not winning tomorrow." Logan dusted himself off and the two of them headed back through the forest.

"You didn't say sorry for being late."

"What are you, an interrogation officer?"

"Ten minutes late. I was waiting."

"I got distracted."

"And you were late."

"Okay fine, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For being late."

"And you won't be late tomorrow?"

"No. In fact, you better be early."

The sun was rising over the Cascade Range, casting shadows on the small cabin tucked away on a hill as a father and daughter raced each other up to the porch.

The End...for now


End file.
